


Burn

by BrittSama



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14060364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittSama/pseuds/BrittSama
Summary: A songfic based off of "Burn" From hamilton.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written a songfic before and I've probably done it wrong but I was listening to song covers on youtube and I heard a great version of this one and I couldn't help but to write this :))

I saved every letter you wrote me, From the moment I read them I knew you were mine. 

You said you were mine. 

I thought you were  _ mine.  _

It's sad really, do you know what Natsuki said when I told her about us? She said “Be careful with that one, She will do Whatever it takes to survive.”

I remember how you use to dedicate your poetry to me, Your words flooded my senses, and Your stupid sentences left me defenseless against your bitter charm.

I remember how you would recite them to me as soon as you finished them, you didn't even proofread, you would just present me with empty words that made my heart flutter.

_ You built me palaces out of paragraphs.  _

_ You built cathedrals. _

Honestly after re-reading all of the letters you wrote me, it's hard to find answers of any kind, no matter how hard I try I can't find one that proves you were ever mine.

But when I did think that you were mine, the world seemed to burn around us. 

It was my fault, I brought him to the club, I introduced the two of you. I just wanted us all to be friends, how could I have ever expected this, from either of you.

You two starting spending so much time together, And i was  _ happy _ , My girlfriend and my best friend were getting along so well, it was almost too good to be true.

Almost.

It was fine and we were all happy and our club finally felt whole. But when the two of you started spending time alone together and our time together got cut short, I wanted him to burn.  

_ “I'm sorry.”  _ You wrote to me in a letter left in my locker, I don't think I ever felt a pain worse in my life.

Do you know what Yuri said to me when i told her what you did? She said “You have fallen for an Icarus, She has flown too close to the sun.”

You and your empty words in your poems left him defenseless. I now noticed how Your sentences border on senseless, and how paranoid you are  in every paragraph you write.

You were always so worried of how he would perceive you.

  
You, you, you… 

I'm erasing myself from this life. Let everyone wonder how Sayori felt when you broke her heart, because you have torn it all apart and I feel it burn.

He has no right to your heart.

He has no place in our bed. 

I don't want to know what he said. 

I’ve already burned the all of the letters that you wrote me. So as I step up onto this chair there is one less burden on my shoulders, and more ash laying in a trash can. 

The rope is tight, almost suffocatingly tight, but then again that's the point right?

You have forfeited all rights to my heart and your place in our bed.

I hope that you are happy with him instead. Because now i am left with only the memories of when you were mine. 

I jump and I feel air beneath my feet.

I hope that you burn, Monika.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment's and kudos are much appreciated :) 
> 
> Britt-Sama.Tumblr.Com


End file.
